


Style

by TheReluctantRealist



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantRealist/pseuds/TheReluctantRealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Swift's (God, I love that woman)  song 'Style', rewritten from Clary''s perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had while studying for my Physics paper. My mind was occupied with thoughts about ABC Shadow hunters and Matthew Daddario (Can you blame me ?) . I then remembered that I first saw Dominic Sherwood in the Style video. Got this in my head and wrote it down within 5 minutes. 
> 
> No copy right infringement is intended. The song Style is the copyright of Big Machine Records, LLC.  
> All characters are the intellectual property of Cassandra Clare and used here only for entertainment.

Inside, you came to me and opened up my eyes.  
What this world truly is about, I began to find.  
I need you, oh! Tell me more about these intriguing tattoos.  
You are so cocky and, I  
Wanted to know about more about you and I,  
Fell prey to those beautiful eyes.

You got that Jace Wayland look in your eyes,  
And I was Clary Fray to you that night,  
With that sweet kiss you made me alive.  
We'll never go out of style. We'll never go out of style.

Found out that you're my brother and I began to lie,  
About how I don't want it while it was always on my mind,  
I know that it's wrong but how can it feel so right?  
We'll never go out of style. We'll never go out of style.

So it goes, can't bear those incest rumours anymore.  
A wall was left, where earlier there had been an open door.  
My chest grew a hole, oh! When you thought you were demonic and didn't have a soul.

You lay dead in my arms and I,  
Told Raziel  what I wanted was you and I,  
Got you back in the nick of time.

You're now Jace Morgenstern with sad eyes,  
I'm Clary Morgenstern wanting to live a lie.  
So please let's do this just once, one last time,  
We'll never go out of style . We'll never go out of style.

We found out the truth, we could be in the light.  
But then you went with him for an evil ride.  
He tried to hurt me but I came back out alive.  
We'll never go out of style. We'll never go out of style.

Fire..  
Desire. .  
We controlled the fire in hell that night.  
And in the lake, I knew that the time was right.  
He died saying he had never felt so light.  
We'll never go out of style. We'll never go out of style.

You got that Jace Herondale look in your eyes,  
And I got that Clary Fairchild thing that you like.  
And when we went to hell, we came back out alive.  
We'll never go out of style. We'll never go out of style

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add an extra stanza. Sorry! :(  
> By the way, does this count as fanfiction?


End file.
